Sealand's Mistake
by CopyPasta
Summary: Sealand breaks England's vase, which somehow turns many of the Hetalia guys into girls! It makes a lot more sense in the actual story, trust me. Rated T because France is in it, and well... France is France.
1. Chapter 1

_Agent (insert name here): I have an important mission for you. Please try as hard as you can to enjoy this. Even if it stinks worse than Prussia's dirty laundry. :D (this is my first story I've ever written that isn't for a grade in school, so hopefully I'll get bear with me, ok?) _

Sealand's eyes widened as he looked around the room. "Whoa," he whispered under his breath. He was in the conference room, where the World Meeting was held. Since he had arrived early, none of the countries were there yet. A smile spread across his face. "Since nobody's here..." He ran around the room with his arms spread out. "WHEE!" He yelled, giggling. Suddenly, he felt one of his outstretched arms smack into something, making him fall down (quite loudly.) He winced and slowly rose off the ground. Looking around, he found what he must have run into-a huge, intricate vase, which was wobbling and threatened to fall over. Sealand gasped and wrapped his small arms around the vase, trying to keep it from falling. The vase was bigger than him, though, and he was struggling to keep it up. The door to the conference room opened with a _SLAM!_ "Who the bloody hell is making all the noise?" England yelled, storming into the room. Sealand jumped, startled and fell on top of the vase, smashing it into pieces all over the floor. Quickly he spread his body over the broken bits of the vase. England walked over to Sealand. "Why the heck are you here, Sealand? And why are you lying on the floor?" Sealand sat up, pushing the vase shards behind him hastily. "U-um... I'm here because I want to be, desu yo!" "What is that behind you?" England looked over Sealand. When he saw the remains of the vase he moaned. "Crap! Of ALL the vases in this room, why did you have to break that one?" Sealand smirked. It was obvious that England valued the vase, which made him happy that he broke it. "I can see you liked the vase, desu yo! I'm glad I broke it, then!" England glared at Sealand. "You little-" "What's going on, aru?" asked China, walking into the room. England looked over at China. "Sealand broke the Genderbend Vase!" he said. China had a confused look on his face. "What's that, aru?" ('Story time,' Sealand whispered.) England took a deep breath and launched into his story. "It was a dark and stormy night, and I was preparing a wicked spell that I would use to take over the world..." "Just get to the point, desu yo!" Sealand snapped. "Okay, fine," England grumbled. "That vase is special. I did a Genderbend spell that would permanently turn anyone into the opposite gender, but since I couldn't think of who I wanted to use it on I used it on the vase. Now that the vase is broken, the spell has escaped, and will affect other people!" China winced_. "That's not good..."_ Sealand thought.

_So, that's it! Sorry it was so short. I'll post more when I get 2 reviews! ^ ^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Second chapter's here! I'm going to be busy making my Oni-con costume (I'm going as Tomo Takino! :D) so I won't be able to add more chapters very often, but I'll write as often as I can. Thanks for the reviews! _

"Piyo! Piyo!" Gilbird flew around Prussia's bedroom while the ex-country slept, occasionally letting out a quiet "Piyo!" He made his way over to the window and looked out. Outside the window, it was still nighttime and pitch-black. "Piyo..." he chirped. Watching the horizon carefully, Gilbird waited. Slowly a sliver of light appeared- the sun was rising. "Piyo, piyo!" Gilbird zoomed around Prussia's head. "Piyooo!" He squawked in Prussia's ear. Prussia swatted him away, mumbling "let me sleep..." Gilbird, being a very smart animal, noticed that Prussia's voice sounded much higher than normal. _Piyo, Piyo, _he thought. The little bird stood on Prussia's chest, and noticed it felt... different. Gilbird's eyes widened. He shot up into the air, and dive-bombed Prussia with a "PIYO!", hitting the Prussian's cheek with his beak. Prussia sat up in bed, holding Her cheek. "OW! That was, like, totally uncool, Gilbird!" She paused for a second. "Wait, like, why am I speaking like this? OMG, I like, totally got the Poland Curse!" Prussia sighed. "This is, like SO not awesome! I'm going to Poland's place and like, make him uncurse me or something!" Prussia got out of bed and got dressed. She was putting on her pants when she noticed something strange. " Huh? I think something's, like, missing..." he looked down his pants and gasped. "No way!" she squeaked. "My five meters! GONE!" "Piyo, piyo..." Gilbird peeped sympathetically. Prussia ran over to a mirror and let out a high pitched scream. "I'm a GIRL!? I'm, like, TOTALLY gonna kill Poland now!"

_"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked. Canada smiled and whispered, "I'm Canada." Kumajiro's eyes glazed over. He muttered, "Wake up...Wake up..."_

Canada awoke with a start. _That was a wierd dream,_ he thought. Canada sat up in bed. "Hey Kumajiro! Where are you?" he called loudly (Which for him, was actually pretty quiet.) He felt a heavyness on his chest. Looking in his shirt, he said, "Kumajiro, are you in there..." His eyes grew large. "M-maple..." he whispered. Canada's face turned red. "What happened to me?" He stumbled out of bed and brushed his (her?) now-long hair out of her face. "Maybe I should go to the World Conference that's going on today. Maybe someone there will know what happened!"

Prussia stomped up to Poland's door, knocking furiously. "Hey, cross-dresser! Get out here!" To her surprise, Lithuania emerged from the door. "U-um, hello Prussia..." He stuttered, looking down. "Like, where's Poland?" Prussia asked. Lithuania peeked up at Prussia's face. "Whoa, what happened to you?" He exclaimed. Prussia sighed. "It's a long story. Tell me, WHERE IS POLAND?!" Lithuania flinched. "T-the World Conference!" He shut the door, leaving the enraged Prussian standing on his doorstep.


End file.
